Life In A T
by BlackHeart95
Summary: So what does go on inside a giant T occupied with teenage super heroes? Lots of stuff... But what about when a weird purple elephant logo starts showing up everywhere? No definite parings at the time and rated just to be safe
1. The Address Book

Well here's my latest fic. I much prefer scriptish form but I guess I'll have to resist.Each chapter focuses around different characters and sometimes more than one. Not much to say now but read and hit a certain box located to the bottom left of your screen.

* * *

Beast Boy was lounging on the couch waiting for the other Titans to return from whatever place they had gone. They didn't even tell him they were ALL leaving, it was like they wanted to get away from him... then again, he had a super head cold that would spread to each and every one of them if they even looked at him. He began to think of things to do to past the time quicker... 

" This just sucks!" The changeling exclaimed " Everyone left me just because I have a cold! It's not even that bad!"

He picked the stereo remote up and turned on the stereo where the song Bored by Deftones blared to life.

" Hmm, I don't listen to this kind of music... or do I? Oh well, I'm bored so I might as well listen to a song called bored..."

Suddenly, a little black book with a peculiar design appeared on the coffee table. There appeared to be... a purple elephant?... on it. Beast Boy finally noticed the book and turned his attention to it.

" Dude, what's this thing?" He picked it up and flicked through it " An address book? ...Maybe I can prank call someone!"

Out of boredom, he began to search for a number. The names were listed in a mess and were abbreviated so it was hard to know exactly who he would be calling. He finally chose and picked up the phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

" Moe's Tavern, how may I help ya?" a rugged voice asked

" Hi, I'm looking for Mya."

" Huh, Mya who?"

" Mya Butthurts!"

" Yeah, hold on." The bartender put his hand over the phone, despite that Beast Boy could still hear " Does anyone know Mya Butthurts! ...Come on, Mya Butthurts!"

There was muffled laughter in the background.

" I... oh wait, it's you again! Listen you little brat! If I ever find out who this is, I'm gonna rip yo' eye balls out and roast 'em over a campfire and then stick an apple in your mouth and roast you like a pig!" He said and then hung up

" Dude, that was so mean! ...Time for another number!" He chimed and picked out another number

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

" This is Bob." A funny voice said

" Hi Bob!"

" Bob says Hi."

" Uh..."

" Bob likes you... Bob likes sharp things... I suggest you run from Bob."

" Ah!" The changeling squeaked and hung up "... Nope, I still wanna prank call someone!"

With that, he looked through the strangely decorated book and found another number to call.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_ (You think he would have gotten the point by now)

_Ring_

" Good day citizen. You have reached the phone line of Area 51..."

" COOL!"

" However, for safety reasons, we must now trace your number and come erase all your memory of this event. Please stand by while we trace your number..."

Classical music began to play as he hung up violently.

" ...One more couldn't hurt!" Beast Boy commented

_Ring_

_Ring_

" Hello, you have reached the home number of your local operator. May we suggest that you hang up now and simply press 0 to contact your official operator. If you cannot find the 0 button on your phone, press 1. If you would like to report a molestation case by Michael Jackson despite the fact that his trial is over, press 2. If you cannot press any buttons because your phone is broken, press 3. If you would like a blind date with a beautiful moped-loving woman, press 4..."

Beast Boy attacked button 4 only to break it in the process.

" Ah... so close!"

" If you have spotted an Osama Bin Laden look-alike on your local highway and have ran him over repeatedly with your vehicle, press 5. If you are very bored and need someone to hang with, press 666..."

" Umm... Suspicious, but okay!" He struck the 6 three times

" You have pressed 666 meaning: You're friend is on their way... HAVE A NICE DAY, MUAHAHAHAHAHA..." The phone went dead

" Silkie! No chewing on phone cords!" He Unhooked the worm-larvae thing from the wire and quickly set him on the table

And before boredom could return, there was a knock on the door.

" My new friend? Here already? Oh well!" He said as he made his way to the door

And he practically teleported to the door to open it and saw a familiar red antlered demon.

" Gasp! It's Trigon the terrible!" He shouted fearfully

" ...Um, no... I'm... Trigon Ometry!" (A/N: and put them together and what do you get?)

" Are you sure...?"

" Oh yes, as you can see, I'm not as big so I'm not Trigon!" Trigon notified a lie

Beast Boy took out a measuring tape and measured the demon " Hey, you're right! Come on in!"

" Gladly!" He grinned evilly

" So my new friend, what can we do?" The two made their way to the room where Beast Boy was before that doesn't really have a distinct name

" Whatever your mortal attire desires."

" How about we go play Gamestation! I just got the coolest game ever!" The changeling grinned

" Perhaps later. Where are all your fellow teammates?"

" They all left me here 'cause I got a head cold!"

" Excellent... um... we can 'hang out' now without the interference of your 'peers', yo..."

" Yeah, they won't be back for a while, I'm guessing."

" Perfect, now I can carry out my plan ... to.. 'chill' with you in your 'crib.' "

" Dude... you talk cool, wanna prank call some people?"

" If it brings me closer to my goal... of hanging with you... then yes my 'homie.' "

" Ok, I'll dial a number and you do the talking!" The green teen said, quickly dialing a number and throwing the phone at Trigon

_Ring_

_Ring_

" This is Amandafrom Walmart, how may I help you?" A girl answered

" Uh... Do you have any walls in stock?" The demon asked being dead serious

" No sir, we sell a variety of things such as appliances, toys, movies, clothes–"

" Do you have the 'Create your own Apocalypse without the use of your daughter kit'?"

" I'm sorry, sir. But we're all sold out. A Mr. Wilson just dropped by and bought them all, he was really nice. He went over to the preschool and gave them out to the children! Strange fellow though, had a split mask and was laughing evilly when he checked out.." She stopped and made a realization " Umm... sir? I'm going to have to let you go now, I need to go make a recall on those 'Create your own apocalypse kits', BYE!" She blustered and hung up

" Curses..." Trigon uttered

" Ok, I guess the prank calls should stop now." He laid the book down on the table

And then by the power invested within the author, the book disappears mysteriously.

" So... wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked the demon

" Sure."

" What do you call a rabbit's car?"

" I do not know, please tell me what a rabbit's car is called.."

" A hop rod! Get it? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

" Hmm, well yes, funny... ha ha... Would you like to hear a joke?"

" Sure!" Beast Boy beamed

" Well, there was this pregnant woman who was due to go into labor at any time and ironically it was April fools day. So suddenly, she begins to have contractions and goes to the hospital where she shouts ' I'm having the baby! I'm having the baby!' So she gets wheeled off to a delivery room where several doctors and nurses have gathered to deliver the brat... er... baby. Then suddenly, the pregnant woman sits up and shouts 'April fools!' And the doctors didn't seen too amused with her joke. So the woman goes back home and then enters real labor. She quickly speeds back to the hospital and shouts again ' I'm having the baby for real!' The doctors, however, do believe her and once again they all gather in the delivery room. The woman eventually gives birth to her child but feels something is wrong as she has not seen her baby yet. She looks down to where the doctor is and she sees the doctor throw her baby at the wall! So she cries 'What are you doing to my baby?' and the doctor replies ' April fools! It was already dead!' "

Beast Boy's jaw dropped half-way to china. " ...Ok, lets go do something else..."

" What shall we do for fun?"

" I say Gamestation!" He smiled and pulled him over to this entertainment rig-up... which was reallysat upby Cyborg

_...About an hour later, the Titans return well equipped with gas masks and bio hazard suits..._

" Okay Titans, we should be safe from Beast Boy now." Robin told

" But Robin, I do not understand..." Starfire tolled (A/N: ever notice that she never refers to him as 'friend' Robin unlike everyone else. I wonder why...HINT ) " Why are we wearing these strange over-sized suits?"

" So we don't catch his head cold! Those things are evil!" Cyborg hollered

" Does anyone else thing we're slightly overreacting here?" Raven asked

" Not at all."

" Nope."

" I'm doing what is best for my kornasp."

" And girl, don't you remember the last time he caught something?" Said the humanoid

_Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Well guys, I'm officially chicken pox free! See ya all later!" Said a cheery Beast Boy

" Where are you going?" Robin inquired

" I rented a ka-jillion movies from blockbuster and I have to bring them back right away!"

" Oh, see you later then."

As the changeling left, Starfire and Raven entered the room

" Does anyone else feel a tingle all over their body?" Starfire paused

" Well now that you mention it, I am kinda itchy... The only cause I can think of is..." Raven stopped

" Hold on, you guys haven't had chicken pox before?"

" No." The two girls said at once

" Well congratulations on catching your first earthly disease!" Robin grinned

The two girls shoot him a glare until they hear a distant scream... that sounded kinda girly

Cyborg appeared from the hall covered in spots and looked furious " YO MAN! I'm half-robot, half-scab! ...Where's Beast Boy?"

" Join the club. It's called 'Who wants to see a green imp dead?' " Raven replied

" I do not see the harm of the chicken pox. It shall only last an earth week or more." The Tamaranian stated

" Starfire, we're older. That means we get it even worse and even longer... Not to mention you'll scar if you itch." Raven told her

" ...Lets get that little oro'kligis!"

_End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Yes, quite well." Raven sighed

" Come on, we're safe this time." Robin said, leading them out from hiding

The four ventured into the living room and spotted a giant red demon taking up most of the couch while sitting next to Beast Boy... playing the new Teen Titans video game...

" What the...?"

" Is that not..."

" Trigon!" Raven exclaimed as she flared up with dark energy and destroyed her biohazard suit

The Titans managed to keep a psycho Raven from attacking her father as they watched the changeling and the demon play their official video game.

" Tiger power!" Beast Boy shouted as he played himself in tiger mode

Trigon was also playing as himself " I don't understand this battle simulator... why are our statistics of equal levels when I... er... Trigon clearly is stronger?"

" Dude! I can kick Trigon's butt! I'm just not... uh, tall enough to reach him!"

" So... what are you guys doing?" Cyborg walked over to them after losing a game of paper-scissors-rock

" We are battling through this three-dimensional vortex you mortals like to call 'Television'."

" Ooookay..." He vociferated and edged over to Beast Boy and whispered " Dude... why is he here?"

" I was... calling around looking for someone to hang around with and he showed up!"

" That's nice..." Cyborg rans over to the other Titans " EMERGENCY WHO WANTS TO KILL A GREEN IMP MEETING!"

Everyone huddled football style.

" This can't be good. How did Trigon get here and why is he acting... non-villainous?" Robin asked

" Before we go any further, who votes we just throw him out the window?" Raven remarked

" I don't know, but this is really freaky..." Cyborg shuttered

" He could be up to something. If we just spring on him, we won't know what he's up to." Robin said

" Element of surprise? Okay, how about we take him up to the roof and push him off when he's not looking." Raven stressed her plan

" This Trigon does not seem as himself, he is very out of character and is much shorter than Trigon."

" Hold on..."

Cyborg snuck behind Trigon and uses his scanner on him, then rejoins the huddle.

" Scanners show he's not using a cloaking device or anything. I think that's the real Trigon..."

Beast Boy was now playing as Slade " Hiyaaaaa!"

While Trigon played as Robin " Hm... this simulated fighter does not have any powers nor strength... perhaps I should have chosen a more powerful character..."

A vein promptly popped on Robin's head.

" I vote we all just play it cool and keep an eye on him." Cyborg optioned

" Agreed!" Starfire shouted

" Ok...Agreed. But then we toss him out a window." The demon's daughter corresponded

" ...Agreed." Robin said

" EMERGENCY WHO WANTS TO KILL A GREEN IMP MEETING OVER!" Cyborg's war-cry boomed

" Friend Cyborg, why was our meeting called... that... if we did not discuss Beast Boy?"

" Rule # 231– Any problems that are caused by the one known as Beast Boy are reported and discussed at the weekly meeting. However, if the problem persists or the problem is serious, then an emergency meeting is held right away. Except if the one known as Raven was affected by the problem in anyway, there shall be no emergency meeting, there shall be an emergency funeral planning meeting."

" Thank you, friend Cyborg. Now let us go keep a watch on the terrible Trigon?"

" ...Nah. We can go relax. Robin and Raven got it covered."

Raven and Robin were both near Trigon shooting him evil glares, and when Beast Boy happened to look he would catch one.

" Wonderful! Now I can catch up on watching my 'Snow White' DVD... Oh, I wonder if her prince will ever come and awaken her up?"

" Well duh! I saw the thing a thousand times when I was a kid. He comes, they kiss, she wakes up, they marry, yadda yadda, happily ever after." Cyborg stated

" ...YOU RUINED THE ENDING YOU..."

Due to Starfire's nice reputation, she has requested the last word to be removed... We're sorry for any inconvenience caused by this incident.

_...Much Later, as in Raven and Robin have slacked off their guard..._

" Well this was a fun day!" Beast Boy said cheerfully

Trigon pretended to cough and slighlty turned away to chug down an entire bottle of Aspirin " Quite..."

" Uh oh, I hope you're not catching my cold!"

" Oh no, just got something caught in my throat..."

Beast Boy stared at Trigon " Trigon, my how big your eyes are!"

" All the better to see you with, my boy."

" And Trigon, my how pointy your ears are... seriously dude, they're worse than mine!"

" All the better to hear you with my boy."

" And my what big fangs you have that remind me of mine and are coming at me right now trying to bite me HELPPP!"

Robin suddenly glided in and kicked Trigon where it hurts while Raven pushed Beast Boy out of the way of Robin and Trigon. Trigon fell to the ground in defeat.

" Aaoooohhh..." He rolled a little

" DUDE! He tried to eat me!"

" Relax, I have a plan for him... one that involves being thrown out something square and then falling."

" How did you get here, Trigon?" Robin said like an over-dramatic hero

" Through the power of ... the purple elephant!"

" You gotta be kidding me..." Raven grumbled

" Hey! There was a purple elephant on the address book I found! The one I used to call people and got him to come over!"

" Uh, okay, we believe you..." Robin blinked

Raven looked around as she grabbed Trigon and started dragging him " Well seeing how the windows are all securely locked, I'm going to go jam him down the toilet. Be back in a few."

"Nooooooooooooooo..." He echoed as he was dragged to the nearest washing facility

After a long period of silence, a loud flush was heard with a demonic cry. Raven then came back half-grinning. And Starfire and Cyborg finally came back after hearing the commotion.

" Tell me, what was that strange noise that sounded like a demon being flushed down the toilet?" Starfire asked

" Um, a demon being flushed down a toilet?" Robin responded

" Not funny, dude!" Beast Boy quivered looking a bit deranged

" This was just one weird day..." Cyborg said " Lets just all call it a night and pretend it was a funny dream. You know, the odd dream you have after eating something weird that day, like tofu?"

Beast Boy then noticed they were all out of their biohazard suits " Oh no, I feel a sneeze coming on! AHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... choo?"

Everyone is still in the same position.

" Cyborg? Cyborg? CYYYY? CYYYYBORRRGG?" He poked Cyborg and watched him fall over

Then he realized they were all cardboard cutouts... The lights then suddenly went out.

" OK! I'M GOING TO BED NOW!" He fled the room nearly tripping over the stairs

* * *

Hope you likey, and if not I plan to turn up the humor as this fic progresses. I just have to exit my serious writing mood and enter my jolly happy funny one. So R&R my dear frienddd... 


	2. False Magic

Here's the second chapter of the epic tale of five super powered teenagers that live inside a tower... Hope you enjoy... and I think I really abuse the use of ellipses...

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't sleep. No matter how much he twisted and turned and hung over the bed, he couldn't be put out by the sandman. Something was really bothering him and he just had to know the answer. He could just ask her and find out, the worst she could say was no. He wanted to know the truth. The changeling threw the blankets aside and made his way out of his untidy room to the hall. From there, he found his way to the room he sought. Beast Boy knocked lightly on the solid door with the name Raven on it. 

" Raven? Are you still up?" He asked

" Yes, what do you want?" She called from behind the door

" I need to ask you something... It's important."

The door soon opened and a groggy Raven appeared " You're serious? Come in then."

Beast Boy walked into the room and looked around as Raven closed the door. She soon joined him to discuss what was on his mind.

" So what's so important?" She questioned

" Well, I've been thinking..." He paused to see Raven's mouth twitch in amusement " There's someone I just can't get out of my mind but I don't really know them, but I know they exist... well yeah..."

" Uh huh," Raven shifted " So what do you have to ask me?"

" Well, I need to know..." He said, taking her hands in his " ...Who wrote the song twinkle twinkle little star?"

Suddenly, Raven's door flew opened and out tumbled Beast Boy. The door closed promptly behind him as he stood up confused.

" Dude! ...You scuffed my Spongebob slippers!"

_**...The Next Morning...**_

" Star, where's all the meat?" Cyborg inquired, raiding the fridge for a carnivorous breakfast

" I am afraid I had to dispose of it all, friend Cyborg." She replied, cooking up a contraption of her own

" WHAT? B-b-b-b-b-but whyyyy?" He sobbed

" It is that time of year when Silkie must choose a mate but instead of finding a female Silkie he was directed to the food storage box and um... unpurified the meat."

" Ohhh... I think I just went Vegan..."

" Morning." Robin said out of sight

The boy wonder made his way into the kitchen and peered into the fridge where Cyborg stood just staring. Robin poked Cyborg and brought him back to life.

" Oh, mornin'... I'm gonna go watch some tv." Cyborg walked away

" Robin, do you know what special occasion befalls the day after today?" Starfire approached

" Tomorrow?" He swiped a soda can " Uh... I dunno."

" Quirklop!" She squealed " We must all partake!"

" Sure, but what's Quirklop?"

" It is a day that we must all do mean horrible things to each other and shout 'Quirklop' when the... prank is complete!"

" But I thought all you're holidays were nice?"

" Oh no," Starfire responded " Tamarans invented this holiday to relieve any dislike we may have towards another. Or just to revenge for a bad thing someone has done to them!"

" Sounds good. But what if someone takes things too far... Beast Boy, I should say."

" Then we all 'gang up' on him! So do you wish to partake?"

" Okay, but you better ask the other Titans first." Robin informed

" Of course, Robin! I shall go ask them now! I cannot wait–"

" Yo! Do you people mind? I'm trying to watch Oprah!" Cyborg boomed from the couch " Oh Gillain! I understand you... I know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you love! ... MEAT, I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!" He wiped a tear " No disgusting plant can ever replace you!"

As Cyborg's drama commenced, Raven emerged from the hall and went directly to the kitchen for her regular cup of tea. Starfire was quick to question.

" Friend Raven! Tomorrow is Quirklop! Would you like to partake?" She beamed

" I'm not sure what that is so I'm just going to say no." Raven replied

" But you may revenge on those who have wronged you! It is an excellent way to reduce the many stresses that befall us teenagers!"

" I'll think about it, I have to go." Raven began to walk off

" Perhaps I can come with you to where you are going?"

" You wouldn't like it. It's not... pink enough." She left

" So... Robin. Would you like to do the 'hanging out' with me?" Starfire asked

" Well, Cyborg is mourning and Beast Boy is still asleep, so okay."

" Wondrous! Come, we shall go to my room!"

" Whoo! Robin sure is lucky!"

" Cyborg, we're just friends! Why would you think we are more than that! Sure we get along good and we're hormone driven teenagers, but we wouldn't ruin a perfectly good friendship like that! And..."

" Man, WHAT are you TALKING about?" Cyborg turned around " I'm watching Witch Hunter Robin!"

" ...I knew that! I'm just talking... from her point of view!" Robin then walked off with Starfire in lead

_**...Much Much Much Later...**_

There was a knock at the door. Before anyone could determine who it was, Beast Boy had bolted to the door and opened it with shining eyes. The delivery girl handed him a securely wrapped box around two feet long and a foot high and then handed him the delivery papers to sign. He juggled the parcel and the form and gave the clipboard back to the girl. He grinned and closed the door and made shifty glances around before making a dash to his room. Once there, he attacked the box and marveled at it's contents.

" Dude! At last! My magic kit is here!" He pulled out a rubber chicken " Haha! This is the coolest!"

He started pulling out everything that caught his eye, like the multi-colored scarf seen in every magic kit.The changelingalready had plans despite that the instruction book was the last thing he pulled out of the cardboard rectangle.He failed to notice the familiar logo of a purple elephant on the box, which took up most of the surface and onlya blind person wouldn't be able to see it, or just your average idiot. Before even going over the tricks, he decided to find the nearest person and show them. And of course, the nearest person happened to be Raven. Sure he'd get kicked out again, but this time he had cheap magic! He left his room with a few tricks and found his way to her room. But on the door was a sign that said 'Don't Open'. The changeling raised an eyebrow.

" Well she's just asking for attention!" He sputtered

He tapped on the door and waited for it to open but the door stayed shut. In fact, it was pretty quiet in there.

" Raaaaaven! I know you're in there! Hey, watch me open the door!" He flipped through the booklet and spotted a magic trick and flicked his hand at the door " ...Alakazam!"

He expected the door to open this time, but it didn't. He cleared his throat and fumbled the book.

" Umm... Rae? Can ya show me how to use this?" He awaited a response " Raven? Is something wrong? Well, I'm coming in so don't blast my head off or something!"

Beast Boy ignored the sign and slid the door open anyway. He looked in and saw no one inside... that is until...

" RAAAWKK!" An oversized black bird flew at him

" AHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy immediately ran into the living area in search of the other titans. Somehow, he managed to get there in a few seconds and started babbling.

" DUDES! I THINK I TURNED RAVEN INTO A RAVEN!"

Cyborg was the only one there, and he just stared at the teen as he was about to devour a plate of newly restocked meat.

" What are you talking about?"

" I got this magic kit and I was gonna so show you all so I went to Raven's room to show her and I did a magic trick and when I opened the door—"

And on cue, the raven swooped down from nowhere and made off with Cyborg's true love.

" WOAH! What was that? ... AND WHERE'S MY FOOD?"

" SEE!"

The raven perched on top of the tv and gobbled up the meat, then crowed loudly at them. The two teens exchanged wide-eyed glances before making plans to catch the avian.

" Are you sure that's Raven?" Cyborg asked the skeptical boy

" Yeah! ...Well now I know my magic kit works..."

" Well! How we gonna change her back?"

" Simple! Use more of my super cool magic tricks!"

" ...Let's just catch her first. Go find Robin and Starfire so— "

" Dude! No way, I'll get in trouble!" He whined " We can handle it!"

" Okay..." Cyborg muttered

The black bird crowed again before gliding across the room and landing on the inactive ceiling fan. She hopped across onto another blade while watching the two titans below devise a plan.

" Dude, go get Starfire's butterfly catcher!" Beast Boy voiced

" Ok, stay here and make sure she doesn't get outside the tower!" He raced off

Cyborg kept his pace throughout the hall until finally getting to Starfire's room. With no time to knock, he just opened the door and entered. Then he noticed that she and Robin were sitting on the bed facing each other and holding hands.

" Umm... What are you doing?" The half-machine asked

" We are trying to guess what each other is thinking, it is a way to better understand a person!"

" Yeah, I know what Robin is thinking!"

" Cyborg, we're friends, really! We haven't dated or anything, we're just friends. You've been watching too much of our TV show... that or you've been on again. It's—"

" Robin! What the heck? I don't know what's up with you, but you keep jumping to conclusions! I was talking about the other Robin... Er... What's his name? He would definitely think you guys we're good friends!"

" There is another Robin? But how can such be?" Starfire blinked

" I dunno... And I'm borrowing your net, Starfire."

" Why do you need that? Can't get any girls the normal way?" Robin taunted

" Well, there's a... really... big butterfly outside and... me and BB wanna catch it so bye!"

" ... Why is he acting so jarpe?" The Tameranian questioned the boy wonder

" What's jarpe mean?"

" The proper earth term for jarpe is, I believe, 'homosexual'?"

_**...Back In The Living Area Place Thing...**_

" Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked the changeling " And what happened to your shoe, man?"

" She took it... guess I better tie my other one."

" Ok, you go run around and then just fall over like you died, and when she flies down to peck you, I'll strike!" Cyborg told

" Ok dude! I get to try out my acting skills!" He grinned

Beast Boy cleared his throat and starting running around flailing his arms wildly while screaming bloody murder. He was doing a good job for acting as himself. Then he stopped, and plopped over like a fat cat. He even went as far as to stick his tongue out like he was dead.

" CRAWK!" The raven cawed and flew from her hiding spot on the fridge. She perched on the couch and looked down at the inanimate boy before landing on his head and poking at him. Cyborg peered over the couch and lifted his net. As he leapt over the sofa and swung the pink net down, the raven flew off letting Cyborg snare Beast Boy instead.

" Dude, how could you miss?" Beast Boy rolled over with the magenta mesh over his face

" Sorry man, looks like we'll have to figure out something else."

" Okay, lets try my idea..."

_**...Later Yet Not A Long Distance Into The Future...**_

Cyborg was hanging off a cross-shaped set of sticks and was wearing an oversized coat and hat. He bit his lip as Beast Boy began to stuff him with straw.

" BB, doesn't this only work on crows?"

" Well, I have a theory that ravens are just giant crows. And scarecrows don't talk or move or..."

" Just hurry up."

Beast Boy finished sticking straw in Cyborg's hat before gripping the net of doom and hiding under the coffee table. And just in time, the raven flocked on the couch and blinked at Cyborg. Cyborg was hoping nothing would happen to his eye or crotch. The 'oversized crow' made a jump onto Cyborg's arm and began to poke at her wing. Beast Boy remembered not to bang his head on the table and crawled out careful not to catch the raven's attention. He stood up and swung the net, only to miss horribly and scare the bird away. He smiled sheepishly as Cyborg's head rotated like an owl's.

" Ok, lets stick with my plans."

" No way! I could have got her if I wasn't such a horrible shot. You were too slow to even get the net near her!"

" Relax, don't want R and S to hear what's goin' on."

" Okay... let's just take turns on plans."

" Then mine is next, I think you'll like this one a lot." He glared at the changeling

" Heh, what is it?"

_**...Shortly After...**_

" Dude, I can't believe you convinced me to do this!"

" Relax man, she won't get ya. This plan is sure to work!"

Cyborg walked off to a hiding place as Beast Boy turned into a worm. He wriggled about and hoped that he would survive as one piece. He watched the ebony bird fly above and spot him, and hastily perch nearby. He could feel his five hearts beating as she landed just above him. Cyborg came flying out of cover just as he was snatched up by her beak. She once again evaded the net and flew to a safe place to eat the worm boy. Beast Boy, however, morphed into a lizard and was released instantly. He then changed to his human state and sighed deeply.

" Well that didn't work..."

" Tell me about it, I was about to be the main entre' of the evening!"

" Okay, what's your plan BB?"

" Well... we uh... get a cage and... lead a trail of bird seed into it, and catch her!"

" That may work!"

" Really?" Beast Boy simpered

_**...After Setting Up Their Trap...**_

" Ok, we'll hide here behind the kitchen cabinet and when she goes in the cage, we pull this string and the door closes! No problem!" Cyborg declared

" Don't jinx it!" Beast Boy uttered

They peered over the cabinet to see the avian already eating her way to the main trap. Their friend fluttered amongst the rocky trail and eventually ended up on the edge of the cabinet. She looked at where the trail ended and commenced to follow it. The two boys hid behind the counter and silently waited to hear the cage rattle upon her entry. They heard a cling and Cyborg peeked over the edge and saw the feathered rebellion inside the cage. He nodded to the green teen beside him and jerked the string thus closing the cage. The raven jumped and fluttered inside with fright before settling down on a perch. Cyborg and Beast Boy slowly stood up with giant smiles ans they looked at each other.

" We did it! High five!" Beast Boy lifted a hand " Ah, too slow!"

" Now that we got her in a cage, we have to change her back."

" Well, I have my magic tricks book right here! Lemme see..." He began to search through the pages

" Beast Boy, is that gonna..."

" Ah, ah! Don't distract the magician!" The shape shifting lad noted " Here we go, to reverse the trick all I gotta say is presto change o!"

" ...Well?"

" Oh, right! Presto change o!" He flicked his wrist at the bird

And not a thing happened. Cyborg tensed and glared at the boy knowing he was in trouble now.

" BB, why didn't it work?"

" I dunno... should have worked!"

" So now, we're a titan less because you don't know what you did?"

" Oops!" He squeaked innocently

" Oh boy. You know Raven's gonna kill you if she ever gets fixed."

" Dude, what have I done? Raven's gonna be a Raven forever! Stupid magic kit! I should have bought that new Gamestation game but nooooo... had to try and be the next Houdini!"

" Uh, Beast Boy?" Cyborg tugged

" Raven? Can you hear me in there?" He rattled the cage " I know your bird brain doesn't know what I'm saying but, I'm really sorry!"

" Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

" AHH! Raven!" He looked behind him

" Yes," Raven walked towards him " And what are you doing to Coil?"

" Uh... Thought she could use some air?"

" ...And I'm sure you didn't note the sign on my door? And she is a he."

" Right..." Beast Boy nodded

" Where the heck were you! And what's up with the raven?" Cyborg boomed

" Well, I went to the café downtown and apparently the place was robbed last night. The owner was shot and hospitalized and they needed someone to look after his pet. I volunteered, and just now I was at the hospital to pick up his stuff. It took me awhile to get back because some woman down the hall threatened to kill herself and her unborn child if they didn't let her out of the place."

" Well all that makes perfect sense, doesn't it Beast Boy?" Cyborg smiled and pinched him

" Owww, yeah."

" And next time, don't ignore the sign on my door."

" I won't, er... I will!"

Raven picked up the cage and carried the bird back to her room. Cyborg, still smiling, faced Beast Boy and looked like a psychotic killer.

" Well Beast Boy, what did you learn today?" He asked

" Don't buy stuff if it doesn't work! I'm getting a refund, dude."

Cyborg put his hands up to strangle him, but he screamed and made and ran to the safety of his room. The humanoid resisted chasing after him as Starfire and Robin came back.

" So what were you guys up to? Surely not anything beyond 'friendship'." Cyborg poked

" We were going to go to the mall, but it's closed today. I heard a red monster came out of one of the toilets and started ranting about T-shaped buildings." Robin said

" Robin looks like he's covering up something naughty!" Cyborg suggested

" Okay, what Robin are you talking about this time?" The gel head asked

" Well, this time, I WAS talking about you!"

" Cyborg! We're just— "

Suddenly a bunch of random Teen Titan fans popped out of nowhere and surrounded them.

" WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST YESTERDAY! DON'T DENY THE TRUTH!" They all shouted

And as quickly as they came, they left.

" ...Okay, lets all just go to bed." Robin suggested

" Looks like you two were already there!" Cyborg smirked and ran off laughing maniacally

" Cyborg!" Robin took chase

" Robin! I do not catch on to what Cyborg is saying! Do explain!" She chased Robin

And just like that, everyone was gone. And another day inside a letter of the alphabet had gone by... like the sands of an hourglass, these are the days of their lives. (Cue classical soap opera music)

* * *

Finito, and I want to get this fic finished quickly so I can get started on the sequel to Broken Home... I have such evil plans in store for that, and barely any for this. Time to get thinking I guess, and don't forget to R & R... 


End file.
